gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Farplane Soul List
The Farplane Ranger title allows the player to collect souls in two different ways. Use the Night Walker path to this title and souls can be confined by using the Farplane's Lantern and searching corpses. Using the Demon Hunter (Title) path is a bit more complicated. This path allows you to steal souls from living enemies (no souls from mechanical, elemental, or undead enemies). The Farplane's Bow obtained by learning the Farplane Ranger title gives you a 5% chance to confine an enemy's soul upon killing them. Upgrading the Farplane Ranger title with the Farplane's Bow will give you Farplane Arrows, which has a 100% chance to steal a soul provided the arrow kills the opponent. Other ways to obtain enemies souls are through: *Demon gumball's exclusive skill *Pharaoh's Mask with Pharaoh's talent Note: You must be credited with the kill to get a soul, so kills by allies or DoT (Damage over time) effects cannot give you a soul even if you have the Farplane's Bow. Each Boss has 1 basic soul and 3 special souls. The 3 special souls can only be obtained once per maze run, while the basic soul can be obtained any number of times. Each of the still available souls has an equal chance of being obtained if a soul is received. Adventurer's Forest Lantern Souls: Bow Souls Ancient Arena Lantern Souls: Bow Souls: Note that gladiator arena enemies will not drop souls. Avalon Fortress Lantern Souls Bow Souls All other enemies in the maze are Machine, which do not drop souls. Bloody Fortress Lantern Souls: Bow Souls: Borderland Lantern Souls: Bow Souls: All other enemies in the maze are Undead, which do not drop souls. Bracada College Lantern Souls: Bow Souls: To be verified Card Wonderland Lantern Souls: Bow Souls: Note: Harnessing souls from the boss is easier in this maze because due to the maze mechanisms, the boss is almost bound to have only 1 HP left at the start of his last round. Chaos Abyss Lantern Souls: Bow Souls: City of Steam Lantern Souls: Bow Souls: Note: No souls from Machine enemies except Boss. Cloud Island Lantern Souls: Bow Souls: All other enemies in this maze are Undead or Elemental, so do not drop souls. Note: Getting the Boss' soul via Farplane Arrow can be quite tricky even at floor 30 given how he protects himself. Desert Oasis Lantern Souls: Bow Souls: Dracula's Castle Lantern Soul: Bow Souls: All other enemies in maze are undead, thus drop no souls. Eden's Land Only unique enemies in this maze is the hidden Machine boss behind the Strange Portal. Every other enemy comes from the maze that is currently active. Erathia Bow Souls : Mechanical creatures do not give souls but there are plenty other creatures in the various satellites in Erathia. Forest of Whispers Lantern Soul: Bow Souls: Note: Boss's mushroom companions do not drop souls Gods' Chessboard Lantern Souls: Bow Souls Hell Frontier Lantern Soul: Bow Souls: Hero's Village Lantern Souls: Bow Souls: Lost Temple Lantern Souls: Bow Souls: All enemies are elementals, so only souls are from the Boss and the Lords of Elementals. Pirate's Port Lantern Souls: Bow Souls: Saint's Tower Lantern Souls: Bow Souls: Note: No souls from elemental enemies except for Boss Sdorica Lantern Souls: Bow Souls: Skeleton Island Lantern Souls: Bow Souls: Spacecraft Ruins Lantern Souls: Bow Souls: All other enemies in this maze are Machine, hence do not drop souls. Special Monsters Category:Featured knowledge Category:Titles Category:Corpses